JP-A-2005-41652 discloses an apparatus in which a multipurpose tray 14 for hand insertion and a multipurpose feed mechanism unit 15 for feeding paper sheets on the multipurpose tray 14 and separating them one by one are disposed on a side surface of a laser printer 1. The apparatus has a configuration wherein the paper sheets on the multipurpose tray 14 are fed and separated by one multipurpose feed roller 15a that is pressed against a multipurpose pad member 15d. 